gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
G.O.M.A. (Guardians Of Mount Ararat)
Guardians Of Mount Ararat (G.O.M.A. ''for short) is a fanonical run n' gun platforming game developed by Gamehand Productions for MAVi gaming computer. Gameplay It features a genre mix of side-scrolling and top-scrolling games per level, except final level which is played via side-scrolling. The said gameplay is also based on how ''Ghosts n' Goblins ''had. However, the difference is that the players can upgrade their weapons by using spells and potions they collect. Another difference is that it has an option to play with two characters. Also, they can use shields to protect themselves from the enemies' hits. After each level is finished, the option is given to upgrade weapons or move on to the next level. Characters Protagonists * '''Aslan, the Unyielding Lion: '''First playable character and brother of Şehla. He has an all-sword-and-shield attack set but can empower his sword by using potions or spells he gets. * 'Şehla, the Blue-Eyed Enchantress: Second playable character and sister of Aslan. She has an attack set utilized in magics and natural powers such as herbal attacks. She is based on Joan of Arc but has short jet black hair and light blue eyes. Supporting Characters * '''Abuzer, the Old Seller: '''An old-aged merchandiser from Middle East. He's only seen during the "buy or go to next level" option and game's ending. * '''Gazi Sultan: '''Sultan of Ararat Sultanate. He's a middle-aged sultan who led his army to fight against the lord of evil creatures called "Iblis", but after some time, his army never returned alive. He then gives Aslan and Şehla orders to save his sultanate from being wiped off the face of the Earth. * '''Benefşe: '''The wife and second-in-command of Gazi Sultan. Stage Enemies * '''Zombified Swordsmen: '''They are formerly the swordsmen of Ararat Sultanate's army who were resurrected by Iblis. They have the arrows stuck in the head, torso and middle of neck. Their eyes glow deep red and the tissue on their bodies grows pale. The weakest of all stage enemies. They appear in all but final level. * '''Skeletor Cavalry: '''The resurrected cavalries in dead forms. Less weak than the zombified swordsmen. * '''Soulless: '''The people whose souls were taken. Their bodies are possessed with djinns. Can be killed or spared by using "Soul Potion". * '''Hell Fairies: '''The smallest but more dangerous than the enemies mentioned above. They use the sticks to fire magma balls. Best if the players dodge/block their hits first and then hunt them down with a good concentration. They appear in the final leve that takes place in the inner side of Mt. Ararat. * '''Guardian Frogs: '''They guard the gates of Mt. Ararat. A single burp or a slap will reduce the players' health to %40. Best to block their hits and take them down. Bosses * '''Erbörü: A werewolf-like creature with gray fur, bright red eyes and demonic symbol on his head. The first boss of the game. * Kabus: A female spirit of nightmares. In her form, she has a striking resemblance to Rachel ''in Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive series. Appears in 2nd level that takes place in the city square. * '''Yarbogha:' A creature that has the shape of a bull. He attacks with charges and throws by using his horns. Third boss that appears outskirts of the city. * BeauWitch: A flying witch that's one thousand years old despite having an attractive beauty. The fourth boss of the game that appears in penultimate level. * Iblis: The strongest and the final boss of the game. He has a horse face with goat horns, a long goatee beard, muscular body with long and sharp nails on his froggy hands. He attacks more aggresively by shaking the ground, throwing fireballs and using rings of weakness. Story In 15th century, an empire in Eastern Anatolia, known as "Ararat Sultanate" due to being surrounded by Mount Ararat, comes under attack by an army of creatures led by "Iblis". Gazi Sultan, who founded Ararat Sultanate, sent its army to defeat Iblis and his army. After some time, the Ararat's Army suffered severely heavy casualties. To avoid such waste of personnel, he enacted two siblings: Aslan the Unyielding Lion and Şehla the Blue-Eyed Enchantress. They read their sultan's rescript as they saw the darkness in the sky caused by Iblis. They get and feel ready to reclaim their empire. It's a race against time on this journey... Transcript G.O.M.A. (Guardians Of Mount Ararat)/Transcript Category:Run-and-Gun Category:Run & Gun Category:Side-scroller Category:Top-down shooters Category:MAVi Category:MAVi Games Category:Platformer Category:Platformers Category:2D Platformer Category:2D platformers Category:Platforming Games Category:Platforming Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Games